


The only sign of our obedience left

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [66]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor takes his brother and the tesseract back to Asgard, Clint runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only sign of our obedience left

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The only sign of our obedience left  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Milton  
> Warnings: spoilers for movie; implied non-con; mentions of mind-control  
> Pairings: implied Loki/Clint, Coulson/Clint  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 375  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Avengers movieverse, Hawkeye, He still sees things out of the corner of his eyes

After Thor takes his brother and the tesseract back to Asgard, Clint runs. He figures Nat could find him if she wanted, maybe if Fury asked, but he doesn't care. 

The world's safe, New York is rebuilding (like it always does), so Clint goes to ground so he can lick his wounds in peace.

He can't sleep. Every time he tries, he wakes up shaking. (Shivering. Not trembling. Not shuddering. _Shivering_. That's important.) 

Clint doesn't remember what he dreams, the few times he manages REM. All he knows is that he wakes up shaking.

He can still feel Loki slithering around in his head. Can still hear his voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he can still see Loki, see his master, his _god_.

Clint’s never worshiped anything in his life, but he spread himself wide for Loki, and just the memory of it makes him shake with want. (Shiver. Not tremble. Not shudder. _Shiver_.) It’s weak, and it’s sick, and if he had Loki in front of him right now, he’d still fall to his knees and bow his head and ask for his god’s command, and obey not just to the letter, but to the spirit. Go out of his way to make sure Loki was pleased.

He hates Loki. More than he’s ever hated anything. He can name every man and woman he killed on Loki’s word ( _Phil_ ) and he helped fight off Loki’s invasion of his home – but he didn’t even try to fight Loki while Loki was inside him, filling up every little nook and cranny, taking Clint completely and making Clint his. 

Didn’t want to fight, when it was just him Loki had. 

He wakes up shaking and knows he would’ve put an arrow through anyone’s eye. Phil, Natasha, Captain America. He might’ve even enjoyed it, if Fury had been a hair slower and Clint hadn’t had somewhere else to be. 

Loki’s gone. Back to Asgard and whatever medieval punishment they can come up with. Most of him wants it to _hurt_ , to flay and burn and carve. A part of him knows that if Loki were being held on Earth, Clint might break him out.

He hates knowing that about himself. 

He really hopes Natasha doesn’t look for him.


End file.
